List of Hong Kong Disneyland attractions
Hong Kong Disneyland is a theme park located at the Hong Kong Disneyland Resort on reclaimed land in Penny's Bay, Lantau Island. Main Street, USA Attractions and entertainment * Animation Academy * Art of Animation * "Disney Paint the Night" Nighttime Spectacular * Flights of Fantasy Parade * Hong Kong Disneyland Railroad – Main Street Station * Main Street Entertainment * Main Street Vehicles * Meet Chip and Dale in Main Street * Meet Daisy at Town Square * Meet Donald at Town Square * Meet Duffy and Friends at Main Street Cinema * Meet Goofy in Main Street * Meet Mickey and Minnie at Town Square * Meet Pluto in Main Street * We Love Mickey Former attractions and entertainment * The Disneyland Story presenting How Mickey Mouse Came to Hong Kong (2005–2008, re-themed as Art of Animation) * The Dapper Dans (2007–2008) * Main Street Haunted Hotel (2007–2011) * Turtle Talk with Crush (2008) * Mickey's House (2008–2009) * High School Musical: LIVE! (2008–2011, re-themed as Lightning McQueen "LIVE"!) * Tinker Bell's Pixie Dusted Castle (2010–2011) * "The Magic Continues" Preview Gallery (2011) * Lightning McQueen "LIVE"! (2011) * Graves Academy (2012–2014) * Monsters University Administration Building (2013) * "Disney in the Stars" Fireworks (2005–2018) * Royal Princess Garden (2017–2019) Fantasyland Attractions and entertainment * Cinderella Carousel * Dumbo the Flying Elephant * Fairy Tale Forest - presented by PANDORA * Fantasy Gardens * Hong Kong Disneyland Railroad - Fantasyland Station * It's a Small World * Mad Hatter Tea Cups * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Meet Rapunzel at Fantasyland * Meet Tinker Bell at Fairy Tale Forest * Mickey and the Wondrous Book * Mickey's PhilharMagic * Olaf's Frozen Adventure Character Greeting * Snow White Grotto * Street Entertainment at Fantasyland * Sword in the Stone Upcoming attractions and entertainment * The NEW Unnamed Disney princess Castle and Hub Area (2020) Hong Kong Disneyland announces major expansion plans, By Karla Cripps, November 24, 2016, CNN.com * Royal Princess Garden Former attractions and entertainment * The Golden Mickeys (2005–2015) * Sleeping Beauty Castle and Hub Area (2005–2018) Tomorrowland Attractions and entertainment * Ant-Man and The Wasp: Nano Battle! * Hyperspace Mountain * Heroic Encounter with Iron Man at Iron Man Tech Showcase * Iron Man Experience - Presented by AIA * Iron Man Tech Showcase - Presented by Stark Industries * Jedi Training: Trials of the Temple * Meet BB-8 at Star Wars: Command Post * Meet Chewbacca at Star Wars: Command Post * Meet R2-D2 at Star Wars: Command Post * Orbitron * Star Wars: Command Post * Street Entertainment at Tomorrowland Upcoming attractions and entertainment * Untitled Avengers Cars Ride (Opening in 2023) Former attractions and entertainment * Muppet Mobile Lab (2008–2013) * Autopia (2006–2016) * Stitch Encounter (2006–2016) * UFO Zone (2006–2016) * Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters (2005–2017) * Meet Buzz Lightyear in Tomorrowland (2005–2017) Adventureland Attractions and entertainment * Festival of the Lion King * Jungle River Cruise * Karibuni Marketplace * Liki Tikis * Meet Aladdin at Karibuni Marketplace * Meet Baloo at Karibuni Marketplace * Meet Carl Fredricksen at Karibuni Marketplace * Meet Genie at Karibuni Marketplace * Meet Judy Hopps at Karibuni Marketplace * Meet King Louie at Karibuni Marketplace * Meet Lilo Pelekai at Karibuni Marketplace * Meet Nick Wilde at Karibuni Marketplace * Meet Princess Jasmine at Karibuni Marketplace * Meet Russell at Karibuni Marketplace * Meet Rafiki at Karibuni Marketplace * Meet Stitch at Karibuni Marketplace * Meet Timon at Karibuni Marketplace * Moana: A Homecoming Celebration , at Jungle Junction * Rafts to Tarzan's Treehouse * Street Entertainment at Adventureland * Tarzan's Treehouse Former attractions and entertainment * Lucky the Dinosaur (2005–2006) * Jungle Puppet Carnival (2005–2009) Toy Story Land Attractions and entertainment * Barrel of Fun * Cubot in Toy Story Land * Meet Buzz Lightyear at Barrel of Fun * Meet Jessie at Barrel of Fun * Meet Woody at Barrel of Fun * RC Racer * Slinky Dog Spin * Toy Soldier Boot Camp * Toy Soldiers Parachute Drop Grizzly Gulch Attractions and entertainment * Big Grizzly Mountain Runaway Mine Cars * Geyser Gulch * Welcome Wagon Show * Wild West Photo Fun Mystic Point Attractions and entertainment * Garden of Wonders * Mystic Manor * Mystic Point Freight Depot Upcoming Themed Areas The following lands will open in phases beginning in 2019 and ending in 2023. Frozen Themed Area * Frozen Ever After (2021) * Wandering Oaken's Sleighs, a family rollercoaster (2021) Parades and fireworks * Flights of Fantasy Parade * "Disney Paint the Night" Nighttime Spectacular Former parades and fireworks * Disney on Parade (2005-2010) * "Disney in the Stars" Fireworks (2005–2018) See also * List of Disney attractions * List of lands at Disney theme parks References * Hong Kong Disneyland Resort Disneyland